Soul Calibur: blood and steel
by yorkmanic89
Summary: (The events takes place in Soul Calibur 3, 4 and 5) It was a normal time playing soul calibur with my brothers when we noticed the soul edge on the main menu was. Pulsing red and pulled us into the game. Now we are on a mission to destroy the soul edge with my friends


Soul Calibur: Blood and Steel

Prelude

The 17th century

A man with a blood red katana wounded and bleeding as his allies are on the ground knocked out and bleeding.

"Fools! You could've surrendered when you had the chance..."

Nightmare readies soul edge and gets into a offensive stance and charges after the man but was knocked back by a light that descended from the skies. An angelic figure descended next to the man and smiles.

"mother...?

She nods. "Arise warriors of light. Arise and defeat the evil before you." The woman casts her last light magic to heal the man and his allies. The man's allies get up fully rejuvenated and readied their weapons. The woman disappears and Nightmare looked enraged.

"What!? You were supposed to be dead!"

The man smirks and turns to his dark self. "Oh...how wrong you are." The man and his allies charged at Nightmare as Nightmare charged at them.

Thus begins the journey of our heroes and their journey on destroying the cursed sword, soul edge.

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

My name is Dante Mojima. I am a total addict of soul calibur. well my life pretty much changed when I got in the game. fun? Not quite. it all started when I was playing Soul Calibur 4 with my brothers by taking turn whoever loses. right now I'm playing as Mitsurugi and Jin as Hilde. Jin was losing and kept on blocking as I kept on slashing him."Nonononono!" Jin yells. I did one of Mitsurugi's throws and won. "shit!" I started copying Mitsurugi's win pose while saying: "in the fires of hell, we shall meet again." favorite win quote ever. Jin and Koji laughed mostly because I can do a perfect impersonation of him and his accents. as Jin pushed the X button to get to the main menu, I noticed he looked horrified. "what?" I look at the screen and I see the soul edge pulsing red. The entire room went dark and hands came out of the TV and grabbed me, Jin and Koji. we screamed trying to escape but we get pulled into the game. this is the start of our unusual adventure of Soul Calibur and what unexpected fate we may encounter.

Character bios(these characters are somewhat based on me and my brothers custom characters from the Soul Calibur games but we're changing things.)

Dante Mojima

Voice(English): Spike Spencer Voice(Japanese): Yuichi Nakumara

age: 21

gender: male

birthdate: December 6, 1992 but in the game it's December 6, 1565

birthplace: Japan, Kyoto

Height: 5'6

weight: 99.9

Appearance: long black hair, one red eye and one blue eye, Black and white hakama. his alternate costume looks similar to Ragna's the Bloodedge's outfit but black and white and has spiky black hair. his last alternate costume he wears a black hoodie cape with red markings, black blazer suit, loose tie, black trousers, tailored shoes, Bandages on his arms. his red eye glows when his hoodie is on. when triggering his critical finishes or critical edges, his hoodie comes off showing his long spiky black hair until he finishes.

personality: calm, somewhat cocky, neutral, fearless and funny. as for his dark self, he's merciless, psychotic, Sadistic and can sometimes lose his temper

weapons: a Katana called the Muramasa and a silver flintlock pistol

abilities: turns to his dark self when in peril which can take half of his opponents energy whenever he does damage and changes his attack priority, can easily counter his opponents attacks and has similar stances to Mitusurgi. He uses different types counters like Melee or range attacks. When hit by those attacks, the damage is reduced and doubles the damage back at his foe but he has to time his counter in order for it to work.

Strengths: speed, all around strength, Counters, range

Taunts: he points his Katana at his opponent. his dark self however does a throat slit with his thumb."hey! hey! over here!" "what are you waiting for!? Fight me!" (at Tira) "leave me alone!" (at Nightmare) "I'll never serve you!" (at Mitsurugi) I've always wanted to face you ever since I Wielded my blade." (his dark self) "move or die. your choice." "hehehehehehe... I can't wait to kill you." (at Tira) "ohh... scary. come on, sweetheart. make your move." (at Nightmare) "so big bad and ugly wants me, eh? you're going to have to prove to me that you're worth my time. hehehe..."

Intro quotes: his Katana lays on the ground pulsing with dark energy as Dante walks towards it and grabs it. "hope you're worth my time." "My blade thirsts for your soul." (Dark self) "Hehehehe...Oh how I waited a fight like this."

win quotes: Dante shrugs with a smile "don't look at me. you're the one who lost to a skilled swordsman." "It surprises me to see someone who's all talk and not all action to survive against my attacks." (to Mitsurugi) "true strength doesn't lie on the weapon but the person. remember that." his dark self walks towards his fallen opponent and points his katana at his foe with a bloodthirsty grin on his face with his red eye glowing."hehehehehe...hahahahahahahhahhahaha!" "aww...you're bleeding... Night night..."

lose quotes: He drops his blade and he falls down on the ground. "ungh...Damn...you got me..." (Dark self) "Shiiiittt... That hurts..."

Critical finish(Gunslinger fury): his normal self says "get ready!" with a smile on his face. he throws his foe in the air, fires 4 rounds of his Flintlock and does a horizontal slash before the foe could hit the ground. as he sheathes his Katana and holsters his flintlock, his opponent gets set on fire. "that was fun." his dark self does the same thing but his quotes are "hehehehehehehe..." with a sadistic grin and at the end of the move he says "so much blood... so little time..." his red eye glows with the same grin.

Critical edge(gunslash): "here I come!" he stuns his foe with a punch to the head, does horizontal slashes with vertical slashes while shooting his foes in 7 hits and finishes it off with a powerful flaming slash that will do some serious damage that results to a stun to the ground. this triggers him to change into his dark self.

"you're going to love this!" his dark self does a sadistic grin with a throat cut with his thumb. he does an unblockable shot that will stun the foe, does rapid slashes in 20 hits and finishes with a powerful charge shot that will result flinging the foe far away from Dante and he'll turn to his normal self. this could also put the fool in a ring out from his charge shot. This will turn him back to his normal self, he blows the smoke off his gun and holsters his flintlock wild west style

bio: a normal gamer who got warped in the Soul Calibur series with his brothers and got seperated to different countries. he takes a blood red Katana from a dead body and dark energy surge into his body and gets split personalities. he finds out that the blade once belonged to a psychotic swordsman who once wandered around the world in finding a worthy opponent and steals souls of his fallen foes for his blade. Dante however will have to use his blade for the opposite reason. he will use it in protecting the innocent and take jobs to earn money to survive. what he isn't aware is that the servants of the evil sword are after him to become one of them due to his dark powers. he does his best on avoiding them however it's almost impossible for him to avoid them. he tries to control the darkness inside him but finds it difficult when the blade he wields tries control his body. slowly but surely he controls the darkness inside him and learns how to turn into his dark self without the blade controlling him.

Jin Mojima

Voice(English): Patrick Seitz Voice(Japanese): Tomokazu Sugita

age: 21

Gender: Male

birthdate: Decemember 6 1993 in the game it's Decemember 6 1565

Birthplace: Germany

Height: 5'6

Weight: 98.2

Appearance: wild short black hair, blue eyes, Black tunic, black leather pants and leather shoes. in battle he mostly wears his headband and has silver gauntlets and leggings. his alternate costume he wears a steam punk outfit with tech gloves on his hands.

Personality: Short tempered, Cocky, Calm at certain times and can soft hearted sometimes

weapons: Medium sized Gun Lance and Gun blade

abilities: changes weapons from his gunlance to gunblade, amps his shots with his gunlance and tricks his shots with his gunblade to make his foes lose their guard

strengths: range, reach, change priority of his shots

Taunts: he twirls his gunblade and stabs the ground. if he holds his gunlance, He points his foe with the barrel of the gunlance. "move or you'll become target practice." "Entertain me!" "are you even trying?" (at Hilde)"show me how good you are, Hilde. I'll go easy on you."

Intro quotes: He gets off the ground and puts his gunlance on his back and readies his gunblade. "tsk... what a pain." "you're funeral..." (to Hilde) "you want to spar with me? I'll be honored."

Win quotes: he twirls his gunblade and stabs the ground as he crosses his arm and stare at his fallen foe. "go home." "tsk...what a waste of time." (to Hilde) "If you ever want to spar again let me know."

lose quotes: he goes on the ground holding his gunblade clutching his chest "damn it..." "ungh...damn you..."

Critical finish(Devastator): "you're finished!" he fires both his gunlance and gunblade with charge shots to finish his Foe in seconds.

Critical edge(Demolisher) "eat this!" he fires both his gunlance and gunblade at his foe with 7 shots to do moderate Damage. this attack can be charged to do an unblockable powerful beam attack.

bio: Dante's twin brother. He gets warped to the game with his brothers and get seperated in the process. he finds himself in the woods in the night. he noticed that he has a gunlance and gunblade beside him. he begin his quest on destroying Soul edge once and for all. later he joins Hilde's group as her right hand man. His short temper can sometimes easily scare his foes when he's taunted enough.

Koji Mojima

Voice(English): Liam O'Brien Voice(Japanese): Hiroki Tochi

age: 21

gender: male

Birthdate: Decemember 6 1992 in the game it's Decemember 6 1565

birthplace: Unknown

Height: 5'8

Weight: 98.8

appearance: long black hair, brown eyes, White shirt, black pants, black shoes and black fingerless gloves. in his alternate costume he wears a black headband, still has his black fingerless gloves on, a black karate outfit and no shoes on.

Personality: funny, always keeps a calm demeanor but can be strict and serious when it comes to fights and training with his master, Olcadan.

Weapon: Wields the Hidden but later wields the Master

ability: copies fighter abilities with their weapons but can change his Attack priorities to do more combos or damage on any weapon style he uses.

strengths: having any weapon and copies that weapon he wields.

Taunts: his taunt poses are similar to the main characters. "what's the matter? scared?" "Come on!" "really? come on now!" "are you done yet?"

Intro quotes: he drinks a small cup of tea, tosses it away when he finishes, turns to his foe and pounds his fist on his palm. "Alright! a worthy opponent!" "hope you're ready!" (to Olcadan) "Master...please show me your skills."

Win quotes: he sits down on the ground meditating. "not bad. but not good enough." "care to try that again?" (to Olcadan) "that was amazing, master. truly amazing."

lose quotes: he falls on the ground with his left arm on his chest. "ungh...damn it..." "gah!... no..."

Critical finish: "you ready?!" his critical finishes are the same as the main characters

Critical edge: "prepare yourself!" his critical edges are the same but sometimes finishes with them with two or three more hits or do more damage

bio: Dante and Jin's twin brother. when he got warped in the game, he found himself in a village. he started wondering the village only end to up encountering Olcadan. Olcadan challenged Koji in a fight and Koji accepts the challenge. what surprises Koji that he wields the hidden when he readied a soul edge katana given by Olcadan. they clashed blades and ended with a draw. Koji wants to be Olcadan's apprentice to be as skilled as Olcadan. thankfully Olcadan accepted him and trained him to be the best. He's goal is find to a stronger opponent and destrory the soul edge.

(No flames please. They will be removed and you will blocked. Emile(my sister). Rachael(my old friend). If you're reading this, I need your help on this story and if you can be part of the story.)


End file.
